Numerous social platforms currently exist. Social platforms, for example, enable people to interact, such as create, share, exchange and comment on contents among members or users in virtual communities. Social media platforms are basically based on a user's relationships. The relationships of a user may be referred to as friends, relationships or connections. For example, a user's information may be shared among friends of that user.
In conventional social platforms, a user may only have access to information of the user's friends. In other words, social platforms are based on the relationship of direct friends. Such social platforms limit the ability of sharing information only with direct friends. Furthermore, a relationship is only established when a user connects with another user. This further limits the ability of a user making friends or connections with people outside of his or her direct friends circle.
It is therefore desirable to provide a social media platform with improved social connectivity, such as sharing information and facilitating new relationships.